


Dean can Cook

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Things that annoy me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's burgers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Dean cooks. Sam remembers how good a cook Dean is.





	

The WInchesters were between hunts. It was coming up to the time Sam's stomach started complaining about lack of food. At the exact moment his stomach growled Dean stuck his head into the library and said, "You hungry?"

"Not for your greasy diner food," Sam answered.

"Who said anything about diner food?" Dean asked, sounding offended.

"Er... nobody?" Sam said, unsure why Dean was asking.

"So do you want some burgers or not?" Dean asked.

"You just said you weren't getting diner food," Sam complained.

"I'm not," Dean called. "You're having a burger."

About half an hour later Dean returned to the library with two plates with a burger on each. He placed one plate in front of Sam and sat opposite him with the other. "Well go on then," Dean said, gesturing towards the burger in front of Sam.

"You made this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean said, offended again. "You know I can cook, remember when we first got the Bunker and I made you a burger then?"

Sam did indeed remember. It was the best goddamn burger he had ever eaten and he was glad Dean had cooked another. "Thanks Dean," Sam said before taking a bite of his burger.

Dean could in fact cook. It was great to have an actual kitchen to cook in. Who wouldn't know how to cook if they had to look after their younger brother since they were four?


End file.
